


The Bet

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘You played me, man!’‘I’m not the one who made the rules’ Tim replied, raising his hands.Nick scoffed, he was sure McGee had played him.





	The Bet

‘You played me, man!’  
‘I’m not the one who made the rules’ Tim replied, raising his hands.  
Nick scoffed, he was sure McGee had played him.  
And he knew he shouldn’t had bet on something based on numbers with a nerd like him.  
He sighed. ‘Ok. What do I have to do?’  
Tim quickly looked around him before answering.  
‘Ask Bishop out.’  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘Ask her out.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Because you like her.’  
Nick slowly nodded, as he closed his lips.  
‘Why do you think that?’  
‘Because I’m in this squad room with the two of you.’  
Nick was going to answer when the elevator dinged.  
Ellie got off of the elevator, wearing a black coat, and leaning an hand on her backpack.  
‘Hey guys.’  
Nick sparkled as he saw her smile.  
‘Good morning, Bishop’ Tim gently replied, noticing Nick’s expression.  
‘Hi, B.’ Nick replied to his fellow agent, still smiling.  
As Ellie got close to Tim’s desk, he put the dice in the drawer.  
‘What are the two of you doing?’  
‘You know... boys stuff’ Nick replied, playing the badass guy as every time he hid his feelings in front of Ellie.  
‘Sure’ she replied, doing the same face as every time she pretended to believe him.  
‘Hey, Ellie. Nick has something to ask you’.  
Nick widened his eyes.  
‘Tell me’.  
‘I...I...’ Nick muttered in front of her.  
Tim left them alone, as Ellie was watching Nick, almost studying him.  
‘So?’ she asked, a few seconds later.  
‘Well, I wanted to ask... if... you wanna dinner, tonight.’  
‘Well, yes.’  
‘With me’ he added.  
‘Uhm, yes.’  
Her eyes became wide, as she became aware of her quick answer.  
‘Good’ he stated, with a slight smile on his face.  
They stayed there for a while, watching each other.  
Only Gibbs’s voice interrupted them.  
‘So... tonight?’ she asked.  
‘Tonight.’

Ellie raised her gaze from the menu to find Nick looking at her.  
‘What?’  
'You look...beautiful.'  
Nick used an abjective he didn't think was the right one, but maybe 'gorgeous' was too much. Even if she was. Gorgeous.  
Ellie softly smiled and replied with a kinda embarassed 'Thanks'.  
'Do you like the restaurant?'  
'Yes, Nick. It's... really sofisticated. You could choose a diner too.'  
'Only the best for your stomach.'  
'Yeah. Well, I really appreciate it' she replied, with a grin on her face.  
Nick looked at the menu when Ellie called him.  
'Yeah?'  
'Why did you ask me out?'  
She couldn't go on unaware, even if she got a little idea.  
'We had a rough week... I wanted to hang out'.  
'Here?'  
She regretted the tone she used, but she needed to know.  
'Yes. Is this a problem?'  
He asked it kindly, and Ellie decided to leave the interrogation tone.  
'No, absolutely. It's that... it looks like a date to me.'  
Nick lowered his head.  
That was his fear. He felt stupid, how could he think to ask her out not telling her it was a date?  
He raised his head, feeling Ellie's hand on his.  
'Hey, I didn't say I don't like it.'  
Nick slightly smiled, maybe he didn't screwed up.  
'Next time, tell me the restaurant you choose, so I can wear an appropriate dress'.  
'You're the most wonderful woman in the restaurant, B.'.  
She blushed. 'So... it's a date.'  
'I think so. I didn't wanna scare you, Ellie'.  
'It's been kind... thanks'.  
Nick replied with a soft smile and noticed her hand was still on his.  
'So you're good?' he asked.  
As she nodded, he grinned.  
He was sure McGee had played him, but maybe it wasn’t a bad thing.


End file.
